Rune
Rune Country: The Esh Republic Population: 3,500 Primary Races: Humans and halflings. There are often malkari traveling through the area from the nearby temples, as well as a few local groups living here. Ruling Body: A governor and a small council. The current governor is an older human male by the name of July Oster. The governor’s main power is overseeing the simple day to day structure of the town and to break ties among the council. The council has four members who rotate based on a local election. Description: Considered by most to be a fairly harsh living environment, the locals pride themselves on their hardiness and perseverance. Rune is a fairly peaceful city, rarely dealing heavily with outsiders. Their major form of income comes from the breeding of grunks, a riding lizard, and the halebrush, a versatile plant for textiles. The city itself consists of wooden walkways and small brick structures built into the ground. Due to sandstorms and the sheer heat of the desert, awnings cover the vast majorities of the streets. From an outside point of view it is often seen as a maze of stone, wood, and cloth. Water is produced by a small commune of monks known as The Vishkani and distributed daily. Notable Inns The Dancing Rakshasa – Sign has a Rakshasa on puppet strings. Owner is unknown but it is run by a dwarf by the name of Hanker Griselfriend. Similar to the many other establishments of the same name, it has a consistent supply of stock ales as well as a large common room. Unique to this establishment is that it is located almost entirely underground and does not have individual rooms. It instead offers a reduced price for a large sleeping room, complete with a fireplace and plenty of cots. It is rarely visited by locals, but is a favorite of the cheap traveler. A Singer’s Quarrel – Sign consists of crossed lutes. Owned and run by a younger human woman by the name of Ruth Lindheim. It is a simple establishment with a stage in the corner and drinks behind the bar. Considered by most to be reasonably priced and with clean tables; it is a local favorite. The owner claims it as the birthplace of the great bard Uylesses Granduar. The Deep – No sign. There is an older human woman named Dirk who works the bar. While it is possible to get a room here no one does. Locals don’t go here. Travelers don’t go here. Visit at your own risk. Notable Locations Abandoned Mines – There are a series of abandoned and collapsed mines scattered around the outside of the city. They are considered dangerous. Many local subspecies of creatures have taken up residence there. Lone Harbor – The largest grunk ranch in the area and retirement spot of Wermont Lin, hero of The Demon War. The Vishkani – The largest structure in town, located a small ways away from the rest of the main buildings, is the living quarters of The Vishkani. These local monks are revered in an almost religious fashion, although they do not ask for it. Through the use of magic they produce the entirety of the water for the city. It is considered rude to enter the heart of the building, instead picking up the supply of water from the entrance hall.